The Legend of Zelda: Link's Rebirth
by Johnny Track
Summary: Story concept that I had for a Zelda game. This is only the intro, more to follow. Nice twist at the of chapter 1. Rated M for future graphic chapters.
1. Chapter 1: Link's Rebirth

I do not own any rights to Legend of Zelda, Nintendo or any of their characters, concepts. This is simply for fun. 

This was written not too long after I completed Ocarina of Time so please enjoy and let me know what you think, this is actually the opening for a story and plot that I thought would make a good if not great Zelda game.

----------------------------------------------

Link and Zelda were sitting out on their balcony staring at the stars, if had been ten years after Ganondorf was sealed in the Temple of Time under watch of the Seven Sages. Life was peaceful and even granted the two of them the opportunity of having a son, now eight, they named him Link after his father and allowed him to learn the skills his father had obtained. As they looked up at the stars they noticed a shooting star streaking through the night sky. They looked at each other and smiled as they closed their eyes to make a wish. As they made their wishes and were startled by a large explosion from the Temple of Time, they jumped to their feet to see a large hole in the roof of the temple. Zelda closed her eyes and heard the voice of Rauru talking to her.

"Ganondorf has escaped the Dark World; we do not know how it happened. He was comatose and dormant. No power was being sensed from him, but then a large surge of power washed over us and Ganondorf woke up. The triforce of power began to glow and got very bright, light was emitting from it. And out of no where he released a massive amount of dark power and broke free. We are sorry Queen Zelda there was nothing we could do."

"Ganondorf has escaped," Zelda said as she turned to Link. Link couldn't believe it, but then again he did after seeing the damage of the temple. He ran inside to grab the Master Sword and Mirror Shield. Inside the room he heard Zelda scream in terror, grabbing his gear as quickly as possible he ran back outside to his wife. Zelda was being held in the air with Ganondorf's left arm around her waist and his right hand over her mouth. He could see the triforce of power shining brightly and he looked down at his and up at Zelda's to see the same.

"Come to the abandoned Cathedral on Death Point, you know where it is. It's time that I marry my bride and rule this world." Ganondorf commanded to Link.

"Let go of Zelda before I kill you Ganondorf, if you let her go I'll only lock you away again. If you don't I will kill you!" Link shouted to Ganondorf, but he only laughed and disappeared. As he left with Zelda, Link could hear her voice in his head crying for his help.

Link gathered all his equipment and went to the Temple of Time. He entered the Chamber of Time to see the destruction from Ganondorf; he looked around and saw the sages lying on the floor except for Rauru, as he was using the wall to help himself stand.

"Rauru," Link exclaimed.

"Link, thank goodness you're here, Ganondorf has," Link cut him off.

"I know, he has escaped, he has also captured Zelda." Rauru lowered his head. "I'm going to go save her but I need you to watch over our son. I want you to protect him, in case something happens to Zelda and I."

"Yes I understand, I will watch over your son with the help of the sages. Come back to us when you return and we will have your son."

"Thank you Rauru." Link looked at all the sages on the ground he took out a bottle and released a fairy. The fairy flew around and healed the sages. They began to wake and stir. Link caught the eyes of Saria and Ruto he helped them up and gave them a hug, kissed them on their foreheads and then took off running. Once out of the temple he stopped and stood in front of the gossip stones that line the walkway to the temple, he pulled out his ocarina and played the Song of Storms. A fairy came out of one of the stones and he caught it in a bottle. He took out his ocarina once more, played a tune, and warped to Death Mountain.

Once at Death Mountain Link made his way to Death Point, he saw the abandoned cathedral and walked up to two large wooden doors. He kicked them open with left foot and stood in the doorway with the master sword in his left hand and his shield in the right. A small entry way leads into the sanctuary that was lined with old wooden pews and stone pillars that supported the high ceiling. Chandeliers hung down with candles proving light along with large torches that were affixed to the stone pillars.

"Where the hell are you Ganondorf?" Link yelled as he entered the cathedral.

"Right here," Ganondorf came around an altar at the far end of the sanctuary. He stared at Link as the hero in green passed row after row of pews.

"Where is Zelda?" Ganondorf smiled when Link asked him, he pointed to the stone wall behind the altar where Zelda was chained and gagged. Link looked at her he saw pain and fear in her eyes, turning his attention back to Ganondorf, "Time to die Ganondorf!" Link charged at the large man with his sword, Ganondorf pulled out his own sword and charged at Link. They swung at each other parrying strike after strike. They continued to trade sword techniques but it was a stalemate, Link jumped back a few feet he held his shield in front and pointed his sword behind him. His sword began to glow green, Ganondorf knew Link was charging his spin attack and knew this was an opening. Ganondorf advanced on the hero to strike but Link released his attack and began to spin, unable to dodge Link's attack Ganondorf drove his sword into the ground just as Link came around. The master sword ricocheted off the larger sword and flew across the room Link shook his left hand that tingled from the impact.

Ganondorf laughed at the hero as he pulled his sword out of the ground, before he could pull out his sword Link rammed the edge of his shield into his throat causing him to clench his throat and gasp for air. Link threw his shield at Ganondorf's right knee taking it out from under him. Link then surged forward and punched Ganon in face with a straight left causing him to stumble back and regained his footing. From there it became an all out brawl each of them were throwing punches and kicks at one another. Neither of them seemed to be getting the upper hand as brutal punches and vicious kicks made contact with their intended targets. Realizing this was never to go end Link reached into his pouch and grabbed a deku nut, he closed his eyes and threw it on the ground making a flash of light appear. Ganon looked directly at the deku nut as it flashed and blinded him momentarily.

Link ran to recover his sword, as he picked it up he heard what sounded like lightening crackling behind him. Link turned around to see Ganon throwing balls of energy at him, Link swiftly moved from side to side to dodge the balls of energy but there were too many of them. A ball of energy hit him squarely in the chest and launched him into a stone pillar. Ganon gave a loud evil laugh as he walked over to his sword and pulled it out of the ground; he turned to Link only to see the hero had drawn his bow with a light arrow aimed at him. Link fired arrow after arrow with amazing speed Ganon dodged and deflected them with his sword, little did he know that Link had placed and sent a bombchu in his direction. The bombchu whirred toward Ganon under the concealment of the pews and exploded. The explosion catapulted Ganon through the air crashing into the stone altar, slowly getting up from the altar Link had readied another light arrow releasing it at his target, Ganon.

The arrow hit Ganon in the chest and sent him into the back wall; Ganon focused his eyes on Link and took a few steps forward. Link fired his longshot at Ganon who barely dodged the metal spike that flew by and locked into the wall. Ganon looked at where the longshot had pierced the wall and turned back to Link only to see two bombs that Link attached to the handle and had released. Ganon put his arms up as the bombs flew toward him and exploded blasting him through the back wall and tumbling on the grass outside.

Link recovered his sword and shield and stepped through the wall with his eyes locked on his target. Ganon tried to get up but couldn't, he dragged himself away from Link as the hero approached. Ganon found himself on the edge of the cliff that the cathedral was located on. The sound of the ocean beating against the rocks below, the wind that swept over the grassy cliff and over their bodies, and the stars that lit up the night sky were going to be Ganon's final stage for the conclusion of his life. Link swung his sword around and stood over Ganon staring down into the evil man's eyes. Ganon was the incarnate of evil but for this moment Link's eyes made Ganon fear for his life. Never had Ganon been scared or ever feared the Hero of Time but tonight was different.

"This time you will die, I will make sure of that Ganon. I will cut you open from head to toe; I will sever your head, separate your limbs from your body, and burn your carcass to ashes." Link raised his sword overhead. "This is the last time you will ever breathe a single breath, your tyranny ends tonight, right here, right now and believe me, you will die tonight."

Just as Link was about to strike Zelda's voice cried out through the night, but it wasn't coming from inside the cathedral but overhead. Link looked up to see Zelda confined in a black orb of dark energy. A loud boisterous laugh emitted from the night sky. Even Ganon looked around in confusion the laugh became louder as from out of nothingness a black figure of a man appeared in the air next to Zelda's new cage.

"Link, the Hero of Time the man who within him carries the Triforce of Courage; you seem to be a fine choice for that piece. Ganondorf, the King of Evil the man who within him carries the Triforce of Power; the sheer destruction that you have made over there years is proof of that. What better gift for the King of Evil than power. And Queen Zelda, the Princess of Destiny the woman who within her carries the Triforce of Wisdom; you obviously know how to trap and contain evil and darkness but as you can see Ganondorf is not the only evil in this world."

"You seem to know plenty about us but who the hell are you and why have you captured Queen Zelda?" Link was now concentrating on this new adversary trying to figure out how the free Zelda.

"My name is not important all you need to know is that I am here for the Triforce and I will take them right now!" The black figure held out his right hand and pointed it at Link. Link tried to reach for his bow but he could not move his muscles wouldn't respond. The black figure spread his fingers open on his right hand and Link began to cry in pain. Link fell over on the ground crying out in pain, Zelda screamed Link's name, screamed for the black figure to stop, she tried using her magic but nothing worked. Link thrashed around on the ground as his body was racked with pain, he could feel something tugging in his chest more than anything. His triforce on his hand began to glow as well as Ganondorf's and Zelda's. Zelda couldn't stand to see Link like this and all of her efforts were futile, tears ran down her face as the seconds passed. Link laid on his back as his chest was rising into the air as if there was a string attached to his sternum. The pain was greater than anything he had every felt, it was as if his whole body was being stabbed by millions of tiny needles, set on fire, and his skin was being peeled off. Soon a bright yellow light shot out from his chest as the Triforce of Courage emerged from his body. Once the Triforce of Courage was torn from Link his body went limp. Link was dead.

Zelda screamed Link's name and cried uncontrollably she couldn't believe what she had just witnessed. The Hero of Time, the King of Hyrule, her husband, her love was dead. She fell to her knees and cried out his name, she could feel pain running through her body as if her body was rejecting reality. Ganondorf sat on the grass staring at Link's body lying there motionless and inanimate. He couldn't believe his eyes as the Triforce of Courage floated up to the black figure. Ganondorf gather all his strength and stood up he faced the black figure. Ganondorf wasn't sure what he felt, but it was anger, anger because some else had killed Link and it wasn't himself who did it, or fear that there was someone that was stronger than him and probably more evil. All he knew was that there could be only one evil ruler of Hyrule and that was himself.

"Give me the Triforce of Courage and Queen Zelda! Or I will end your miserable existence." Ganondorf shouted to the black figure.

"Do you want to test my powers? The only reason why I haven't killed you Ganondorf is because I need someone to do my bidding, someone who will obey me without question because he knows what I can and will do to get what I want."

"I am no one's lapdog I answer to no one but myself!"

"Very well," the black figure held out his right hand to Ganondorf and spread his fingers. Immediately Ganondorf's body was writhing with pain.

"No! Stop," Ganondorf shouted through the pain. "I will obey you." With his last words the black figure stopped his torture of Ganondorf.

"You're smarter than you look Ganondorf." Ganondorf was then encased in black energy much like Zelda was. They soon began to float away from the cliff with Zelda still crying and screaming out Link's name. Ganondorf's pride and ego were shot but he knew that if he wanted to live he needed to obey his new master. Link's body lay cold on the grassy cliff that starry night as a new régime of evil was to begin. Now a new hero would have to step forward to defeat this new evil. The last images that flashed through his mind before he died were of his wife, Zelda, and their son, Link. The Hero of Time was dead but not all hope was lost.

-Temple of Time-

Rauru looked around as the sages got back to their feet. "Are you all alright?" He asked them, Darunia shook his head as he stood up, Saria and Ruto were helping each other up, and Impa held out her hand to Nabuuro.

"I feel like a Dodongo just ran over my head," Darunia replied. Saria looked at Rauru with a bit of confusion.

"What happened? The last thing I remember is Ganondorf gathered an incredible amount of power then there was a bright light and all went dark for me after that." Ruto rubbed Saria's back a little.

"Don't feel too bad, I don't remember much either, it seems Rauru was the only one who made it through the breakout."

"Then how is it we're still alive, I thought we were goners? Darunia asked, while checking on Nabuuro.

"Link released a fairy to revive all of you." Rauru informed the others.

"Where is Link," Saria asked.

"He went to save Zelda from Ganondorf," Rauru saw Nabuuro lower her head. She had always felt responsible for not being able to stop Ganondorf before he terrorized the land of Hyrule. "He asked us to look after his son until he and Zelda come back for him." Saria started to walk toward the doors of the temple.

"I'll go get him, he hangs out with me the most," she said. Rauru nodded as the green haired girl left the temple.

It didn't take long before Saria returned with young Link by her side. She had woken him up from his peaceful sleep, when he asked where his parents were she had simply told him that they had been called away for Royal duties and that he was to stay with the sages. Young Link didn't mind too much he enjoyed being with the sages, they were like another family to him. Saria lead him into a small room with a bed and blankets. He climbed into bed and curled up with the blanket and fell asleep in seconds. Saria kissed him on the forehead and closed the door behind her as she left.

"He's sleeping soundly," she said rejoining the others. Rauru nodded as the sages came together and began to converse on what had happened and speculated what might happen.

An hour later they were sitting in a circle still talking until Rauru grabbed his head with great pain. The others noticed and looked over at him, "Rauru are you ok?" Impa asked him as she leaned toward him. Rauru let go of his head and stared at the group, his breathing was heavy as he closed his eyes.

"That was Zelda, I felt her pain. She was screaming, she was crying, she was in pain." Rauru looked at each of the sages individually. "I could hear and feel her thoughts, she was in pain because." Rauru stopped; he couldn't form the next words that were to leave his mouth. Ruto placed her hand on his shoulder; he turned and looked at her with tears escaping his eyes. "Link is dead," he said quietly. Ruto's heart skipped a beat her body heard what Rauru just said but her mind thought her ears were playing tricks.

"What did you say Rauru?" Ruto leaned in closer to him and listened intently for his next words. Rauru had cleared his throat and regained a little composure.

"He's dead, she saw it happen, there was nothing she could do, and she was helpless." Ruto felt tears rush to her eyes, Saria had covered her face with her hands, Darunia balled up his fists and squeezed until his fingernails drew blood. Impa sat motionless and images of Link as a child flashed through Nabuuro's mind. "The queen told me, told us to protect their son, those were her last words." Rauru wanted to break down but he knew that now was not the time, he needed to show strength for the rest of the group, he would find the time to mourn the loss of their hero. He stood up looking at his friends, "we must hurry and take young Link into the Sacred Realm, and we must protect him like Link was protected 17 years ago." The other looked at him and nodded, Darunia was the first one to stand up.

"I will help the boy become strong and teach him the use of explosives." Darunia made a stern face showing his commitment for the boy.

"I will teach him how to throw the boomerang and make him comfortable with a hookshot as well as make him a better swimmer than the Zoras." Ruth jumped to her feet and clenched her right hand into a fist.

"The boy will learn to ride a horse, use a bow, swing a sword and defend with a shield." Impa stated confidently. Nabuuro wiped tears from her eyes and smiled.

"He shall become proficient in magic and in potions," Nabuuro joined those who were standing and smiled to them. Rauru was proud of his fellow sages each one of them pledging to help train young Link to someday save Hyrule and all the lands, but he noticed that one sage was still quiet. He looked over at Saria who was staring at the ground.

"Saria, what's wrong my dear," Rauru asker her as he bent down to one knee. She looked up at him with shame in her eyes.

"What is there for me to teach him, I don't know anything useful for a hero. I don't use swords or arrows, I don't ride horses or swim to great depths, I'm not strong nor do I blow up stuff. There is nothing for me to teach him." Her eyes started to swell with tears as Rauru put a hand on her shoulder.

"Now Saria, that's not true weren't you the one who taught Link how to play the ocarina?" She nodded slowly, "then teach young Link how to play the ocarina, teach him the songs you taught his father, let him learn the lullaby's that you two shared together." Saria wiped her tears away and nodded as she smiled at him. Rauru gave her a gentle squeeze on her shoulder then stood back up. "Friends, now is the time to open the Sacred Realm, Saria, will you please get young Link and bring him here?" Saria nodded and smiled at Rauru.

When she returned with young Link they took their places in the circle, the sages and young Link joined hands and closed their eyes as a light blue orb formed in the middle of the circle. Suddenly they felt warm and peaceful as a gentle breeze flowed past them. The orb expanded until it had swallowed all seven of them. When they opened their eyes they were in the Sacred Realm, it looked a lot like Hyrule and this would be their new home for the next ten years.

-Ten Years Later-

A light blue orb appeared out of nowhere as a pair of brown boots stepped onto the ground below the orb. A green tunic emerged followed by the face of a man with blond hair and a green hat. He stood their for a moment and looked around, the remains of the Temple of Time were no more than rubble, the orb slowly faded away back into the nothingness from which it came. A cool breeze swam through the ruins passing through the blond hair of the man flapping his hat behind him. A new hero was born, a new savior of Hyrule.

-----------------------------------------

Please let me know what you think and thank you for taking the time to read this.


	2. Chapter 2: New Hyrule

I do not own any rights to Legend of Zelda, Nintendo or any of their characters, concepts. This is simply for fun.

This was written not too long after I completed Ocarina of Time so please enjoy and let me know what you think, this is actually the opening for a story and plot that I thought would make a good if not great Zelda game.

----------------------------------------------

The smell of ash and sulfur stained the air where Hyrule Castle used to sit. The castle was in no better condition than the Temple of Time, ten years of negligence and thievery brought the castle down to the earth from where it was built. The town that existed in front of the castle was all but a memory now; not a building was left standing there were no signs that a town had even occupied the land. The main wall had been pushed over into the moat and filled in with earth.

The open valley of Hyrule still remained green and beautiful the only major change was a stone road that ran from Death Mountain to Lake Hylia, it also slip and went toward the desert and Kokiri Forest. There weren't too many wild animals running around as he remembered ten years ago, everything seemed to be clam and quiet.

Inside the ruins of the Temple of Time a smaller orb of light appear this time allowing for a small dark blue light to shoot out from it and buzz around. The little dark blue light searched the ruins of the castle before leaving the area. It passed over the filled-in moat and spotted the green clad figure. It buzzed around Link's head a few times till it sat on his shoulder.

"Hey Syrth, I thought I had lost you, where were you?"

"I was talking to Saria when you left, why didn't you tell me you were leaving?"

"I did tell you I was leaving, or at least I thought I did. Rauru said we were going to leave and had an hour to get ready. Didn't you hear that?"

"Probably not, I was too busy staring at Saria, she looked sad and was almost crying. So I decided to go see what was up, I guess we talked longer than I thought."

"Is she alright now?"

"Yeah, she'll be fine. It felt weird to her, she grew up with your father and was a very close friend, and now she had grown up with you and it felt strange yet familiar to her at the same time. It was hard for her to sort out her emotions or something like that. You know how women are."

Link nodded his head, "well I guess we should find a village or a town. Gather some information on this new ruler and find away to defeat him and save my mother along with Hyrule."

"Any ideas where we should go look first?"

"Rauru said a large town occupies Lake Hylia so I think we should go there first."

"Sounds good, lead the way hero," Link looked over at Syrth and shook his head. Hero, that was something he would have to become, hearing the stories of his father from the sages and from his mother before his father was killed made his father sound like a god. He would have never believed half the stories told to him if they weren't his father.

The stone highway made traveling easier than walking on the grass, the stones were laid even and smooth there were no worries of tripping or stepping in a hole, Link wondered if this was created by the new ruler of Hyrule. On the way to the lake they passed what looked to be Lon Lon Ranch, but there was something obviously different, it had grown. Lon Lon Ranch had doubled in size, Link and Syrth decided to go check it out. They walked through the gate which had remained the same but that is where the similarities ended. There were more horses than ever with people working hard to take care of the ranch and to train the horses. Link couldn't believe his eyes, it was so much different but then again he wasn't too surprised. It was only natural that Hyrule had changed in the time he spent in the Sacred Realm.

Back on the road the Lake Hylia they passed a few caravans, one of them went to Lon Lon Ranch, a couple others headed for Death Mountain, and a cart hauling wood had come from the Kokiri Forest. As they passed the caravans everyone kept looking at Link with confused and curious looks, he was starting to feel uncomfortable in this new Hyrule.

Syrth tugged on Link's tunic, "I don't remember there being a stone gate with large wooden doors and armed guards on the way to Lake Hylia. Wasn't it just a small stone wall and a wooden fence?"

"Yeah you're right I wonder why this was built here." Approaching the stone gate they were stopped by two guards. Link looked at them and then up on top of the gate, he could see two more guards with bows and arrows, 'lookouts' he thought to himself.

"Stop right there sir," the first guard said to him.

"Where do you think you're going?" The second guard asked.

"This is the road to Lake Hylia isn't it?" Link asked them while examining them.

"Lake Hylia, no one has called it Lake Hylia in ten years."

"Then what do they call it?" Syrth asked the guard as he buzzed around them.

"Hyrule Port."

Link tilted his head a little to the right; he said the guard's response over and over in his head. While he thought to himself the first guard looked at him closely.

"Hey look at this guy, green tunic, green hat, blond hair, blue eyes, brown boots, and white tights. He even has a fairy he seems to be a little early for the holiday."

The second guard looked at him, "that's for sure. However that is the best look-a-like that I've ever seen."

"Look-a-like, what are you guys talking about?" Syrth asked upon landing on Link's shoulder.

"You don't know about the holiday, you must not be from around here. Once a year the land of Hyrule, allowed by our gracious ruler, celebrates its fallen hero, the Hero of Time. The whole land remembers his death and prays for his soul in the afterlife. Each town builds a giant bonfire and has a special celebration. Here in Hyrule Port the townsfolk, well the children actually, dress up as the Hero of Time. Each house lines their porches or balconies with candles. It really is an incredible sight and you're actually in luck since the holiday is only a few days from now. You should stick around and enjoy the festivities, but we shouldn't keep you hear all day talking." The guard waved up to the guards on top of the gate who signaled someone behind the gate to open the gate. The doors opened, Link thanked the guards for their time then proceeded through continuing on to Hyrule Port.

A day of celebration and remembrance for his father filled Link's head, it was nice to know that his father wasn't forgotten. Hyrule Port was an incredible sight with tall building all around, lots of businesses and houses lined the lake with a busy street of vendors and people. There was a small island in the middle of the lake with a tall lighthouse on top, the windmill was still there as people enjoyed the view that it offered above the city. Link and Syrth went to the top of the windmill to get a better view of the city, once at the top they noticed why it was now a port. There was a large hole in the stone wall that surrounded the lake, large enough for ships to enter and exit. By the looks of things Hyrule had become a country rich in trade goods. Over at the port he could see horses, timber, stone, crystals, and other miscellaneous items being loaded onto ships.

The sun began to hide behind the walls around Hyrule Port which caused Link's stomach to growl. Deciding he should get some food he'd also need to find a place to sleep, he had some rupees that Rauru had stashed before going into hiding. Link stood in front of "The Anchor" it looked like the nicest tavern the city had to offer, the wooden door made no sound as he stepped through, the noise of the tavern was lively and spirited. People were singing and playing cards, the sound of a piano could be made out if he concentrated enough. He walked over and sat down at the bar, the bartender walked over to him and set down a menu then went back to his other customers. The menu didn't have much offer other than seafood and lager. Link signaled the bartender and gave him his order, a plate of fish with a large lager was placed in front of the hungry hero.

No one had paid much attention to Link when he walked in, except for one pair of eyes from the back of the tavern. A red headed woman kept her eyes on the green clad man as he ate his food. She watched him eat, drink, belch, get a key from the bartender and head upstairs. She stood up following him as her knee high black boots clomped across the wooden floor. Her tight brown pants attracted the eyes of men as she walked by them, their eyes started at her boots and worked their way up her tight brown pants, white blouse and to her red hair. Link found the room that matched his key and entered, the woman eyed him from the corner of the hallway before she stood in front of his door. She knocked; Link turned around and wondered who was knocking. Deciding it was a drunk he opened the door.

"Hello."

"Um, hi," Link was confused.

"Do you mind if I come in?" She leaned through the doorway and peered inside his room.

"Um no, not at all," he stepped back and allowed the woman to enter. As she walked in Link looked her up and down then at her face. She looked old enough to be his mother. He closed and locked the door once she was inside. "Can I help you, ma'am?"

She turned and looked at him as she sat on his bed. "I wasn't sure if it was really you, but you look just like he did when he was your age."

Link blinked a few times, "you're talking about my father you knew my father?"

She let out a giggle, "of course I knew your father. I even asked him out a few times but it seems he was destined for someone else." She flicked a few strands of hair off her face. "Then again I know you too, I knew you as a young boy."

Now he was really confused, who was this woman that knew him as well as his father? Link pulled a chair in front of her and sat down, he examined her face, and he tried to remember who this woman was.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten the first time you rode a horse, you're father brought you over on Epona to the ranch. I picked out a young horse for you to ride and you were a natural."

He tried to remember that day and it came easily to him. He snapped his fingers and looked up at her, "Malon?"

She smiled at him and nodded, he couldn't believe he had found Malon, found someone from his past, someone he could trust. He jumped up and gave her a hug, she returned it happily.

The next day Link met Malon on the top of the windmill and he had some questions, he hoped she had answers.

"Malon, what happened to Hyrule? I know the land is ruled by an evil being, but looking around everyone seems to be happy if not content with their lives. And there is even a special holiday for my father."

She took a deep breath and let it out slowly, "you're not going to like the answer I give you. After your father died and Zelda was taken hostage, the new self proclaimed ruler of Hyrule, who calls himself Orion, tried to rule. Needless to say there was a war. Ganondorf and the Gerudo tribe sided with Orion and everyone else opposed. It didn't take long Orion to conquer Hyrule with his power and followers, but it didn't stop people from revolting. Small groups of people would attack the Gerudo tribe and attack Orion's fortress; each time ending the same, they would get captured or killed. Surprisingly enough Orion doesn't want to kill the people of Hyrule, he believes that if he kills them then it's more work he himself will have to do." Malon leaned against the rail with her back and folded her arms. "Orion got annoyed at all the attacks and the disruption of his followers. And he was constantly hearing the people talk about the fallen hero Link."

Link smirked when he heard that, it was comforting to him to know that the people of Hyrule could rally behind his father's name. "So then what happened?"

"Well Orion decided to appease the hearts' of the people he allowed them to commemorate your father's death. He let them celebrate in their own way. He also decided that if Hyrule were to prosper and grow then people would stop opposing him and instead accept him as their ruler and focus more on living life and thriving in society. That is why there is that canal in the wall at the far end of Lake Hylia."

Link shook his head, how could these people accept the man who killed their hero. He couldn't understand why this was happening.

"However there is one detail that these people look away from." Link looked at Malon with curiosity in his eyes, "the slavery of the Zoras, Gorons, and Kokiri."

His eyes shot over to her, "what did you say, the slavery of the Zoras, Gorons, and the Kokiri?"

Malon nodded, "look over at those ships being loaded. All that wood, stone, and crystals, those are coming from Death Mountain, Kokiri Forest, and Zoras Domain. None of the people work in those places, all we do is pick up the goods and bring them here to be shipped out. The Gerudo keep watch and control those three areas, the only thing we help produce are horses over at my ranch. And I'm sure you've seen how that has already grown.

Link grew sick to his stomach, the thought of Ruto, Darunia, and Saria being slaves to the Gerudo was more than he wanted to imagine. He looked over at Malon, "and the people are fine with his?"

"Just look at the people in this town they don't have a care in the world, nor do they think twice about the situation."

"I guess if it's not happening to you then maybe it doesn't happen at all." Syrth chimed in he had been quiet the whole morning taking in everything Malon said. "What about the fairies, are there still anymore more fairies around?"

Malon shrugged, "I'm sorry but I don't have the answer to that question. If there are then they may be in the Kokiri Forest, but I honestly don't know. You're actually the first fairy I've seen in over eight years."

Link walked around the windmill a few times gathering his thoughts. He knew something had to be done, and he knew that this was going to be his mission. "Malon, why did Orion enslave only the Zoras, Gorons, and Kokiri?"

Malon watched him pace around the windmill, "well they were the only ones that gave Orion any real trouble. Sorry to say I don't know all of Orion's powers but I do know that he had a hard time when dealing with all three of them at once. The Zoras would create underground waterways and attack Orion's forces, the Goron's strength were too much too handle, and the Kokiri have a connection with nature." Malon smiled and started to chuckle. She saw Link staring at her wondering why she was laughing. She waved her hand in front of her. "I'm sorry Link, I don't mean to laugh I was remembering a joint attack on Orion from all three of the groups at once. The Gorons had created underwater bombs, so the Zoras made a new waterway leading to the fortress and laid the bombs. The Gorons attacked first by rolling boulders and launching boulders at the Gerudo village which is located near the base of Orion's fortress. As the Gerudo fled to dodge the boulders the Zoras set off the bombs, the explosions disoriented the Gerudo and chaos ensued. And finally it was the Kokiri's turn with some help of the animals, a swarm of bunnies and birds swept through the village attacking the Gerudo tribe while the Gorons and Zoras attacked the fortress and blew a very large hole in the side of it."

Link had a smile on his facing hearing how trouble Orion could have, but he then looked confused, again. "If Orion had that much trouble with them, then how did he enslave them?"

"Well, Orion got lucky. Really that's about it, Orion got lucky. You see for some strange reason when Ganondorf was sent to deal with the Gorons his Triforce of Power would begin to glow and had a strange affect on them. It also worked that way when Queen Zelda was put in front of the Zoras, this made Orion curious so he took the Triforce of Courage and held it over the Kokiri. Each group seemed to be held down by the powers of the triforce pieces. Once this was realized Orion removed the Triforce of Power from Ganondorf, and the Triforce of Wisdom from Zelda." Link had a very worried look in his eyes from hearing Malon's last sentence. She saw his reaction and put her hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry Link, your mother isn't dead, she is still alive. The reason why your father died was probably due to the fight he just had against Ganondorf, and probably because Orion saw your father as a threat and took the opportunity to kill him."

"Do you know where my mother is now?"

"She lives at the fortress; Orion lets her keep the title of Queen of Hyrule and she is his liaison to the people of Hyrule. We tell her what we need and she tells Orion, and for the most part he gives us what we need or want. She is also Hyrule's ambassador to the other countries that we trade with."

"I want to see my mother," Link shook his head. "I have to see my mother there must be a way to get to her."

"She will be at your father's grave tomorrow night during the candle lighting ceremony. She places a white candle on your father's grave and everyone holds candles, she'll light his candle first and then from his fire she will spread it to everyone who attends."

Link nodded, he then knew what he must do. "We will go to the candle lighting, I will see my mother, and I will free the Gorons, Zoras, and Kokiri. I will save Hyrule from Orion's tyranny and exact revenge for my father."

Malon smiled at Link as Syrth buzzed around their heads, she nodded and hugged him.

Zelda stood next to her husband's grave that sat on the cliff over looking Hyrule Port. The grave was more like a monument, carved of white marble, with Link's body inside a rectangular tomb with the image of the Triforce raised from the surface. In front of the grave was the master sword stuck in marble with the Hyrule shield hanging in front of it. Zelda had place a large white candle on top on the grave and watched as the townspeople gathered round. She was greeted by the townspeople as they offered their condolences and words of kindness.

As the sun began to set, Zelda lit the candle on the Hero of Time's grave. "Tonight we honor the memory of our fallen Hero, my husband, a Kokiri boy, but most importantly he was a Hyrulean like us. When we find ourselves in times of need or troubles, when all hope seems lost, let us turn to the memory of Link. Remind ourselves of his strength, his courage, and his love for this land." Tears started to form in her eyes as well as those of the townspeople. "As a man, as flesh and blood, his body is gone but his memory will forever live on in our hearts. That is the important thing for us all to remember. Never forget him, and he will always be with us." Tears streamed down her cheeks as she lit her candle from the candle on the grave and passed her flame to everyone who came that night. The sun dipped below the cliffs and the candles shined brightly.

After the candle lighting the crowd began to disperse until, "mother" a voice rang over the crowd. Everyone stopped, looking around for the person the voice belonged to. "Mother, it's me, mother" a man in green emerged from the darkness walking toward the grave and Zelda. Zelda looked at the man, the townspeople formed a circle around the man, they were curious as to who he was. One thing everyone knew was that he looked a like the Hero of Time. "Mother, it's me, your son, Link."

Zelda held out her hand toward him, she couldn't keep it from trembling. She fell to her knees and began to cry heavily. She retracted her hand and covered her mouth with it. "Link," she said quietly as he walked over to her and knelt down. He placed his hands on her shoulders and starred into her eyes.

"Look into my eyes mother you haven't seen these eyes in ten years. You know these eyes."

She looked into his gaze and immediately hugged him as only a mother could hug her son after being away for ten years. "It's you, it's really you. I thought I had lost you." Tears flowed as if they were coming from Zora's Waterfall. She slowly stood up and held his hands. "How are you here, what happened to you?"

"Rauru came and got me the night father died; he and the other sages hid me in the Sacred Realm and protected me. They taught me everything I would need to know to defeat Orion. And when I was ready they sent me back to Hyrule."

"My goodness it is so good to see you son," Zelda then noticed a small blue light floating over them. "A fairy, I haven't seen one of those since Navi, but that was a long time ago."

"Mother, I am going to save Hyrule, I am going to avenge my father, and I will kill Orion." A man in the crowd burst out laughing.

"You defeat Orion are you crazy? You're father possessed the Triforce of Courage and wielded the Master Sword and still died at the hand of that monster. Don't get me wrong son, we would all like to see him gone from our lives, but too many people have died trying to stop him, just don't add yourself to the list of people that have died at his hands."

Link looked at the man in anger, "I may not have the Triforce of Courage with me, but the Master Sword is right there, I will take the Master Sword and use it to vanquish the evil in this land." Link walked over to the sword and gripped the hilt.

"Link, stop you can't remove the sword from the stone. No one can," Zelda held her hand out to him.

"What are you talking about mother, why do you say such things?"

"The Master Sword could only be wielded by the Hero of Time, a man worthy of possessing the Triforce of Courage. I'm sorry son but you neither of those."

"Mother, please have some faith in your son, in the son of the Hero of Time." He gripped the hilt and stood on the marble that surrounded the sword. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath; he could feel the power of the sword in his hands. He opened his eyes and pulled on the sword with all his might. The crowd watched closely as did Zelda and Malon who was now holding Zelda's hands in hers. The sword did not budge and Link found himself with his back against the marble tomb of his father.

The sword remained in the marble as it glowed.

Link is not the Hero of Time.

Link is not worthy of the Triforce of Courage.

The future for Hyrule went into darkness.

-----------------------------------------

Please let me know what you think and thank you for taking the time to read this. Please Review!!


End file.
